


Bunny Hunt But Without The Bunnies

by xLin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, But it ended up being kinda sweet so, Drabble, Eating Disorders, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I was going to make this angsty-er, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Out of Character Oma Kokichi, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug, Saihara Shuichi is trying to help, but only mentioned briefly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLin/pseuds/xLin
Summary: ~ “Hey, Shuichi?”~ “Yes, Kokichi?”~ “I love you.”
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Bunny Hunt But Without The Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> Songs I Listened To While Writing:  
> "Only Somewhat Seen" - GHOST  
> "You Broke My Heart Again" - Teqkoi, Aiko  
> "Death Bed" - Powfu, beabadoobee  
> "Fool" - Cavetown
> 
> Both Shuichi and Kokichi are kids (6-7 years old) in the first half btw, just wanted to avoid any confusion!

Saihara looked down at the small boy curled up beside him. The lithe male trembled slightly from quiet sobs and had his face hidden in his knees, which he hugged to his chest. The oversized sweater he wore covered him up quite a bit and hung barely off his shoulders.  
They had snuck out during sunset to look for the bunnies that Ouma had seen for the last couple of days. Sadly, the sun slowly rising over the horizon before them, and they had yet to succeed in their hunt.  
Saihara looked to the large pond in front of them, his reflection taunting back at him with a reminder of how young and helpless he indeed was. The water in the pond looked so free and graceful; it made Saihara wonder if he would ever be able to feel the same. The feeling of eyes watching them cut off his thoughts. Turning around swiftly, Saihara spotted a small figure, standing on all fours beside a large tree; with the height difference, the little animal looked so much smaller than it indeed was.  
Saihara spared one last glance at Ouma -who was still curled up- and quickly dashed towards the small animal near the trees.

Ouma’s thoughts were clouded as well as the rest of his senses; his tears were falling nonstop and eventually started to burn holes into his reddened cheeks.  
“Kichi.” The comforting voice was enough to pull Ouma back into reality, if even just slightly. He slowly lifted his head from his now tear-soaked sweatpants and reluctantly faced the blue-haired boy he had forced on this failed mission with him. He felt his eyes widen ever so slightly from surprise as he met eyes with small blue ones.  
Saihara gently held up the small grey kitty to face Ouma, a small smile etching on the young detective’s face.  
“Look what I found!”  
Saihara looked accomplished as Ouma reached out slowly to run his fingers through the fur of the small cat that had invaded his personal space, not that he minded.

“It’s so cute!” Ouma giggled as Saihara placed the cat into his lap.  
Saihara quietly laughed to himself, nodding in agreement.  
The two young children sat there for a while; not a thought about their parents searching for them in order to get ready for school crossed their mind as the soft cat purred contently under Ouma’s touch.

“When I get older, I’m going to get a kitty just like this one!” Ouma cheered.  
Saihara slowly reached out to pet the kitty as well, his fingers barely grazing over the fur before retracting.  
Ouma stared at Saihara with a blank expression. Saihara felt the need to curl up and hide under the boy’s stare before he felt a grip tighten onto his wrist and yank his hand over to the soft fur of the cat.  
Saihara looked shocked at first before slowly starting to pet the cat as well.  
Ouma didn’t bring it up as he continued his next thought,

“Hey, Shuichi?”  
Saihara looked a little taken back at the lack of pet names.  
“Yes, Kokichi?”

“When we grow up, will you stay with me?”  
Saihara looked confused about the question.  
“Of course, Kokichi. You’re my best friend.”

Ouma smiles at that.  
“Hey, Shuichi?”  
“Yes, Kokichi?”  
“Will you marry me when we get older?”

“Of course, Kokcihi!”  
Ouma lays his head on Shuichi’s shoulder, gripping the kitty a little tiger in his frail arms.

“Hey, Shuichi?”

“Yes, Kokichi?”

“I love you.”

Shuichi moves his hand away from the cat’s grey fur sprawled on Ouma’s lap, slowly moving it to the strands of purple messily framing Ouma’s face.

“I love you too, Kokichi.”

~~~~~~

Moonlight peeked in slightly through closed curtains. Raindrops banged loudly against the glass, keeping the small studio apartment separated from the outside world.  
The couch pushed against one wall, and a Tv against the other was illuminated slightly from the pale light seeping in.  
The apartment had a small staircase beside the Tv, which led up to a small floor, barely big enough for only a bed and closet that combined with the wall.

Saihara ran his fingers through Ouma’s hair while his other hand kept a loose grip on his waist.  
Ouma looked up to meet the detective’s eyes, his own reflecting the moonlight shining in through the window. Ouma’s face displayed no notable emotion due to being lost in thought and the feeling of content from Saihara holding him.  
It was pretty late into the night, if they were to check then nearly 5:00 am. Sleepless nights were nothing new to the couple; they both suffered from many nightmares during the nights and not to mention how little time they get throughout the day to spend time together with their hectic and unfair work schedules.  
Ouma moved a soft hand up to trace the bags evident under Saihara’s eyes. The latter quickly averted his gaze and squeezed his eyelids shut. Ouma felt a small frown cross his features before he gently buried his own face into Saihara’s chest. Doing so, his hand fell to cup Saihara’s jawline.

“Hey, Shumai?” His voice sounded muffled against the fabric.  
Shuichi hums in response while twirling a strand of dyed purple locks in between his frail fingers. He was always left in slight astonishment as to how soft the small boy’s hair was.

“Do you love me?”

Saihara tightens his hold on the small boy clinging to him. The answer was obvious, yet it was something that both males found themselves asking the other on a daily basis.  
“Of course.”

“Hey, Shumai?”

“Hm?”

“Would you do anything for me?”

Saihara slowly peeks his eyes open. His eyes looked towards the wall on the other side of the room.

“I would travel to the ends of the Earth for you, my dear.”

Ouma giggles quietly at the response before pulling away to look Saihara in the eyes. His smile faltered back to a blank face while he slowly lifted a hand up to graze against Saihara’s cheekbones. He was so skinny, and his cheeks had sunken in slightly due to terrible eating habits. It was something Ouma found himself repeatedly scolding the taller male for.

“Hey, Shuichi?”

“Yes, Kokichi?”

“Could we get a kitty? A Chartreux one?”

“Of course, mon lapin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this small thing I felt like making. This is my first fic so, please let me know if there's anything I need to improve on.
> 
> Au revoir! Have a good day/night!


End file.
